


Through Gritted Teeth

by dametokillfor



Series: Things You Said [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash If You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good Commodore, and the not so good Captain find themselves a little <i>tied up</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Gritted Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a little writing meme on [Tumblr](http://xfactorera.tumblr.com/post/110395333021/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a) about 'things you said...' and I decided rather than asking for requests in my ask, I'd just write little ficlets for each of them in various pairings, and various fandoms. They're unlikely to be connected, so do jump about and find the ones that interest you! :)
> 
> This is the second one, for 'things you said through your teeth'.
> 
> This can really fit in anywhere post COTBP, but I imagine it pre-DMC.

"Seems to me," Sparrow starts, "this could all have been avoided if you'd just listened to ol' Jack in the first place." 

James is trying to ignore him. He's trying to focus on absolutely anything but the sound of the pirate tied up next to him. The chafing of the rope around his wrists, the pain in his shoulders where his arms are pulled over his head. He tries to focus on the rain pouring down on them. He tries to focus on the blindfold tied too tight around his head, the light trying to sneak past the fabric.

Still Sparrow's voice breaks through all the discomfort, and reminds him of the worst part of this bizarre torture. Being stuck, hung by his wrists from the branch of a tree with Jack bloody Sparrow.

_Captain_ , his internal Jack reminds him. (And it's not enough that he's stuck with the real thing, he's had to internalise the bloody man as well.)

"If ye hadn't tried to negotiate an accord wi' someone I told you were bad news, you and I would be nice an' safe in our lovely warm beds." Sparrow continues, "But no, the good Commodore knows better than Jack."

"If I admit I was wrong, will you stop talking?" James asks him, giving in to his chirruping tree-mate, "Please?"

He can imagine Sparrow's grin, showing disgusting gold teeth, smug satisfaction at the fact James has finally given him the attention he so craves.

"I could be persuaded." Jack says.

James lets out a frustrated sigh, "I was wrong, Sparrow."

"Captain."

"I was wrong, _Captain_ Sparrow." The words feel like poison in his mouth, he spits them out, "I should have listened to you."

Before he knows what's happening, he feels himself falling, his arms dropping and his body hitting the wet sand. A moment later, the sun hits face face again as the blindfold is cut from his eyes. 

He blinks in the face of the sudden harsh light, and sees Sparrow stood before him, a dagger in his hand, holding a frayed rope in his hand.

"You were free?" James hisses. 

"I may have been less restrained than I let ye believe..." Jack replies, ever so slowly edging backwards. 

"You were _free_." James is pushing himself to his feet.

Jack lets out a half laugh, raises him arms in surrender, before dropping the rope and spinning on his heel, darting off in his ridiculous run.

" _SPARROW!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped this nearly 10 years, yet this is the first time I've ever actually written for them. 
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com), where we shall squee over all the things.


End file.
